Pawiin
by Pet-Chay
Summary: AU, But I'll try to align it to canon-verse... Promises are meant to be broken... Never should've said it if you're going to leave me..
1. Chapter 1

Again I don't own anything

Nanoha Universe, post strikers but before Vivid

Nobody said it was easy

Scientist - Coldplay

* * *

Fate gulped at the sight beneath her, Nanoha was breathing heavily, and the bonfire just added the effect. They simple camping together as friends ends to confessions of true feelings, having first kiss, and now they were ready to give in to each other.

Fate still hesitating to do this, yeah sure she pretty much sure she know how to do it, and she believed by instinct they can do it…. but….

Her thoughts was cut by Nanoha cupping her face,

"Fate-chan" Nanoha huskily said, Fate gulped again

"I'm yours" Nanoha continued as she kiss Fate on the lips. She unbuttoned her own blouse and took Fate hand, placed it to her own breast. Fate immediately stopped the kiss and looked at Nanoha

"Own me please" Nanoha said, Fate's eyes turned into more darker shade and before she knew it, Fate removed her bra and immediately lick and sulk her right nipple while her left is now being massage. She hug her girlfriend close.

Fate is far off gone now, she wants Nanoha, she wants to be one with her if possible, she wants to melt with her. Fate stopped and sat straight, she hurriedly removed her own upper garment and Nanoha also sat and properly removed her own.

They clashed again, and Fate continued what she's been doing but this time she kissed her way down.

* * *

"How many years the two of you dating?" The interviewer asked

"5 years, we started since we were 15" Nanoha answered, she's always the one answering the questions since Fate is just stuttering whenever she talked

"Are the two of you having sex already?" Fate blushed more and looked down, the interviewer looked at her

"Yes," Nanoha answered Again

"Ms. Harloawn please describe how intimate you are to your partner" The interviewer direct her focused on Fate

"I-i w- we were v-very clo-se?" Said Fate turning tomato, Nanoha sighed

"We-"

Nanoha was about to answer again but she was stopped when the interviewer closed her folder

"Ms. Takamachi, I'm sorry but you can't answer all the question on behalf of your _partner_ , the purpose of this interview is to know if the two of you really dating, so we can grant you the custody of a midchildian child and proper citizenship so you can own a property here"

"I understand" Nanoha said

"We're sorry, even though you're a hero, the ace of aces, we still need to follow the rules, we can't give special treatment, " the interviewer said then she direct her focus on Fate

"Ms. Harloawn as the citizen of the midchilda we need to know if you really telling the truth, and you are not just helping a _friend_ to have a citizenship here" she said

Fate looked at the interviewer and glared "I love Nanoha" she said with conviction

"Then prove to us you're relationship" the interviewer replied simply. She took the calendar beside her

"You're next schedule will be Tuesday next week-" she stopped when she saw Fate's frown and look worried, Nanoha also look at her lover.

"I have to go to the administrated planet 58, I'm sorry, I can't atten-"

"We can't attend it" Nanoha corrected, cutting Fate

"When will you be available then?"

Nanoha looked at Fate for answer. Fate just sighed and scratched her head

"I'm not sure, my mission might extend,- "

The interviewer become alert and look at her hard,

"I'm an enforcer" Fate said

The interviewer lean on her chair and massaged her temple while sighing this is harder than she anticipated

"I'll be honest with the two of you, most of this kind of cases, usually not being approved or will take a while, the best way and fastest is to get married to a midchildian, but since _you are an enforcer_ that might also take a while since we have limited access to evaluate you, it will still be difficult to approved " she look directly to Fate

"The best way is to give up the child or bring her home with you, which world are you from?" She asked Nanoha

"Non-administrated world #97 Ma'am" Nanoha replied without shame

The interviewer forked her hair now, and clasped her hands to rest her chin. She looked again the file of Vivio, the child is now granted to be treated as normal human, therefore she no longer need to be a custody of the Riot force 6 and soon that platoon will be disband, the child need to be adopt or will be put to a special orphanage, sadly the person who wants to adopt her, has no right to adopt her, for the reasons her citizenship is valid for work purpose only, she'll be a single parent, and she came from non-administrated world, it's not advised to bring a high potential mage to a that kind of world without a suitable guardian ( a guardian needs to be a true mid) since they can be use to something bad.

"I'm sorry Miss Takamachi but I advise you to give up-

"NO" Both women said cutting her and Nanoha already glaring at her

"We won't give up _our child_ , we will win this custody" Nanoha said. The interviewer looked again at the two women then sighed

"I'll schedule you next month, will that do?" she asked

"Yes" Nanoha answered again, while Fate just looked down and nodded

* * *

The trip to Hayate's is deadly silent, Fate keep on stealing glance while driving at her girlfriend who is just looking at the window, not saying anything. Fate sigh

"I'm sorry" Fate blurted out

"It's done, there's nothing you can do about it" Nanoha dryly said without even looking at Fate

"I'm really sorry Nanoha" Fate said, Nanoha simply choose to be silent

"Nanoha… I'm really so-

"Enough Fate" Nanoha said a little angrier

"If you really sorry, TRY FIXING THAT ATTITUDE," Nanoha continued she's losing patient with Fate. Her shy attitude or whatever is not doing anything good anymore, she's always embarrass when they talked about their relationship in front of other people, sometimes she wonder DO FATE REALLY LOVE HER? Or she really not in love with her and simply going with the flow, because after all these years, why she's always make the first move? Why she's always the one who needs to fight for their relationship? Why it seems she's the only one PROUD of it?

"It's not my fault" Fate whispered, but Nanoha still heard it

"Why can't you even say anything a while ago?, WE COULD LOSE VIVIO!" Nanoha raised her voice now, a tear escaped from her left eye already, Fate gripped the steering wheel harder

"There's more less private questions to know if we really dating, why ask our intimate time?" Fate said

"She ask you when we dated and you answered yesterday" Nanoha growled, Fate did not replied

"She ask you when is my birthday and you simply said EASTER?" Nanoha looked at Fate disbelief

"Okay fine, I'm messed up, I'm SORRY" Said Fate

"STOP SAYING SORRY already!" Nanoha yelled

"Then what do you want me to do?" Fate asked, she also losing her patient

"Stop STUTTERING! Its seem like you don't want to tell our relationship!"

"I Don't want to!"

"What?"

"I can't"

"You can't or you won't?" Nanoha is now glaring at Fate

"DAMN NANOHA, those are my Memories! my Time! MINE ALONE! WHY DO I NEED TO SHARE that?" Fate shouted

Nanoha was taken back when Fate snapped at her, Fate never yelled at her or even cursed her.

Fate is angry. Angry at herself, the truth is, ever since Jail talked to her, some of her forgotten memories hunts her again, sometimes she wonder, was her memories with the Harloawn was true, was that really _her memory?_ Or it was Alicia's? She just simply replacing Precia's Face with Lindy's resulting to a overlapping.

Only her memories with Nanoha cannot be tampered since Nanoha is hers alone, Alicia does not have a Nanoha in her life, why she need to share it? She does not want to share it, not to anyone.

Nanoha then noticed how hard Fate is gripping the steering wheel, she sighed, she's not in the mood to questions Fate's behavior. So she looked again to the window and watched the scenery.

* * *

"So how's the interview" Hayate asked Nanoha when they alone, Fate volunteered to get Vivio in the bedroom since the child has fallen asleep. And from the aura of her two best friends she's guessing it did not go well

Nanoha just smiled tiredly at Hayate "we will still try, there's no harm in trying anyway" she said trying to be positive. When Fate emerged from the hallway with Vivio, Nanoha noticed Fate is struggling with their daughter since she's also holding Vivio's bag, and some stuff toys, she goes to her girlfriend and took their child, leaving Fate with the bag and toys.

They said thanks and goodbye to Hayate and her knight. They did not stay for long because they still going back to base. Hayate had brought a wonderful house in a suburban area, unlike Nanoha, Hayate is adopted by general Gil Graham making her a mid childan by the age of nine, but she can't adopt since under her name was her knight already, Fate on the other hand has already adopted Caro, and since _she's an enforcer_ the government only allowed her to adopt one child

* * *

Nanoha tucked Vivio to bed, she brushed some of the child's bangs and kissed her child forehead. Fate watched it at the doorway

They both lay in their side of the bed, both of them not facing each other. Fate was the one who gave in first, she turned around and spooned Nanoha. Lucky her girlfriend did not pushed her. She kissed Nanoha's expose neck and shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry" She said, Nanoha turned around and cupped Fate's face,She noticed Fate was already sobbing, she smiled and brushed the tears then kissed her love after

"I'm sorry too"

"We will win this, I promise" Fate said with conviction

Nanoha just nodded, then rested her head to Fate's chest

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha said after a while, Fate hmm and kissed her girlfriend crown

"What if we get married?" Nanoha asked Fate while prouding up then looked at her lover, Fate sighed

"Nanoha, don't rush into things like that, and beside its useless, she said it will also take a while" Fate gently explained

"She said _might_ " Nanoha defended

"Let's just go to sleep, we need to rest" Fate said, ending the discussion while hugging Nanoha close again. Nanoha frowned, does this mean Fate does not want to marry her? How could she brush off this topic just like that? Nanoha closed her eyes and tried to block away the negatives thoughts her brain providing her.

* * *

"Mama, can I have more pancakes please" Vivio said, Fate just smiled at the scene, her family….

suddenly a scene played in her mind

"Mama, can I have more?" a six years old Alicia said , Precia smiled and gave more muffin to her daughter.

Fate's breath hitched. Its become heavy and hard, she rested her forehead to her palm. She did not noticed Nanoha already saw her and went to her

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha sat beside Fate and hold her left hand, this woke Fate from her dream

"Etto, I'm fine, Its just a migraine" She smiled at Nanoha, she then lifted her left hand along with Nanoha's then kissed it, then she stood up went to Vivio and hug the child from behind

"You're done baby?" Fate said

"Ahm," Vivio said, then raised her hands for Fate to lift her

"I'll miss you when I'm gone, Be a good girl okay?" Fate said to Vivio, as she lifted her, the child nodded and hug Fate

"Where are you going Mama?" she asked, Fate just smiled and kissed the child forehead, they went to the living area and she place Vivio on the sofa, she then took the child's shoes and help their child to wear it

"Are you excited for today?" Fate asked

"Yup! Vivio will meet lots of kids",

Fate chuckled, Vivio will be attending her first class although it will just for fun. Nanoha asked sister Schach if they can allow Vivio to join and pretend to be part of the 1st grade class, so when the real school starts, Vivio is ready.

Fate let Vivio walked after she finished tying the child shoes, the child immediately ran with it.

"Nanoha, we will go now" Fate told Nanoha. Nanoha stopped washing the dishes and removed her apron. She then went to the living and Vivio immediately went to her

"Mama thank you for the new shoes!, Vivio loves it!"

Nanoha kneeled down and hug the child,

"Behave okay? Be a good girl and try to participate in any games you like" she said as she kissed Vivio on the cheek. The kid nodded and hug her mama again

"Let's go, you don't want to be late, do you?" Fate asked smiling while offering her hand to Vivio, Vivio looked at Fate and nodded, she kissed her mama again and said goodbye

"Let's meet at the headquarters, bye" said Fate simply while turning, Nanoha holds her and she looked back, Nanoha then kissed Fate on the lips. Fate just smiled at Nanoha

"Thank you, bye" Said Fate, Nanoha nodded

"I love you, take care" replied Nanoha, Fate simply smiled again

* * *

"So how's the interview?" Vita asked

"Hmm? Oh it was.. Fine" Nanoha replied

"Blondie did become a chicken isn't it?" Vita said

"Vita chan, please don't say anything anymore" Nanoha pleaded

"Fine" Vita said crossing her arms

"YOH YOH!" Hayate suddenly showed up with a coupon on her hand,

"Let's eat!, I have a coupon that says 75% discount to any restaurant!, and I can bring 3 people with me! How cool is that?!" She proudly said

"Come on! It's lunch break! Let's eat!" She said enthusiasm while dragging Vita and waving at Nanoha to come. Nanoha smiled, she closed the halogen screen and took her purse, then followed Hayate

"Raging heart, Please contact bardiche" Nanoha said to her device while walking. RH blinked and Fate's face showed

"Nanoha" Fate said smiling

"Fate-chan, Hi, How are the kids? How is she? Did she fit in?" Nanoha asked, Fate just smiled and giggled

"She's fine, look" Fate showed Nanoha, a Vivio happily eating with the kids older than her, Nanoha smile at the sight, then Vivio saw her and immediately run towards them

"MAMA!"

"Vivio, Are you having fun?" Nanoha asked the kid

"Yes mama, I'm having fun" Nanoha smiled when she noticed Vivio talk in first person point of view

"That's good then, Did you make friends?"

The kid nodde then her new friends called her

"Mama, my friends is calling me, ooh! FATE MAMA TOLD ME SHE WILL BUY ME ICE CREAM AFTER CLASS!" She yelled happily then ran off

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha said to Fate when Vivio left, Fate just smiled sheepishly

"Well… she behaved and make new friends, it's just right to treat her" Fate explained

Nanoha sighed, "How about you? Did you eat already?" Nanoha asked Fate

Fate smiled gently and nodded and asked her the same question

"I'm with Hayate and Vita" Nanoha answered

"I see, okay I won't disturb anymore, see you later" Fate said

"See you too, Thank you, love you" Nanoha replied, Fate blushed and coughed

"M-me too, Take care" Fate said as she closed their communication

When it ended, Nanoha saw her friends looking at her

"What?" she asked Hayate specifically since her friend was having a cheshire smile

"Nothing~~ It's good to be in love isn't Vita?" Hayate sing songed

"Hmmmm…" Vita simply nodded

"Its like you can conquer all" Hayate said dramatically

"Nothing gonna stops you" Hayate continued

"AH the power of LOVE" Hayate said while raising her fist in the air

"Hayate stop it" Nanoha said annoyed

"Why?" Asked Hayate, she looked back at her friend and shocked to see a solemn look on Nanoha

"What happened last night?" she asked again concerned, Nanoha just sighed

"They said we should give up on Vivio" Nanoha answered after a while, Hayate stopped walking and look at Nanoha disbelief, so does Vita

"WHAT?" She said annoyed,

"They don't believe us" Nanoha continued

"HUH are they blind?" sarcastically asked Hayate

"Fate- (sigh) keeps on stuttering and giving wrong answer, making us look fool" Nanoha tried to mask her bitterness on the subject by sounding neutral

"Hey, lighten up, you know Fate, she's not good in showing other people her true feelings, especially about you, and she's so shy, give her a chance, maybe she'll do better next time" Hayate explained trying to soothed her friend. Nanoha just nodded, then suddenly Hayate smile evilly

"I know how to make them believe" she said grinning

"How?" Nanoha asked, believing Hayate has a good Idea

"Let's record your love making and show them!" Hayate exclaimed, Nanoha blushed like a tomato and Hit Hayate

"HAYATE-CHAN!" Yelled NAnoha, ready to set up raging heart, how could she fall to this racoon

"I'm sorry!, just suggesting, there's no harm in trying as you said!" Hayate quickly said as she cover her head with her hands

"That's not what I meant!, and beside I'll better marry her then record our lo-love making!" Nanoha said flustered

"That's it! YOU two get married!" Hayate exclaimed raising her finger

"I already suggested that, and she dismissed the idea" Nanoha flatly said

"Blondie dismissed the idea?" Vita said raising an eyebrow, Nanoha nodded gloomy

"She said we should not rush into things, that there's still much better way, and we will think about it" Nanoha continued

"Well.. If that what Fate-chan said, you should trust her, I mean she will do anything to her family, there's no way she will let you down" Hayate said raising Nanoha spirit

"Yeah, I believe so" Nanoha said smiling

* * *

"Okay ladies, Thank you for your time, till next time, ADIOS~" Hayate said when they got into the instructor's office, then she started skipping to her own office

Nanoha and Vita just shook their heads and laughed at each other, when Nanoha got into her office she face palm when she saw a green folder that she forgot to give to Hayate

"Vita-chan, I'll just go to Hayate's office I forgot to give her this" Nanoha said to Vita.

When Nanoha enters Hayate's office, her friend was not in there, so she went directly to her table to put the folder, when she about to leave, she saw her girlfriend profile, she got curious and read the file inside. It was a request form from the higher ups requesting Fate to be turn over to them immediately since Riot Force six is no longer be given a budget by the TSAB.

Nanoha's vision become blurred then she saw Vivio being taken again, but this time by the government.

"Nanoha?" Hayate asked, she went first to the cafeteria to grab a coffee, she was shocked to see her friend in her office

"Is this true?" Nanoha asked while giving the folder to Hayate.

Hayate laughed sheepishly to avoid Nanoha gaze but when her friend's eyes seems to sparkle because of the unshed tears she stopped and sighed

"hey don't worry, we have backer in the higher positions remember, there's no way they will let us disband without solving our issues" Hayate assured Nanoha

Nanoha sighed and wiped her tears,she then smiled at Hayate

* * *

Nanoha went to the lounge area when she received the message from Bardiche that Fate and Vivio was already there. Nanoha smiled when she saw the sight of Vivio eating happily with Fate.

"Vivio!" she called the child, Vivio immediately beamed when she saw her mother and run, Fate followed.

When Fate got closer Nanoha suddenly leaned on her, Fate was shocked and tried to push Nanoha away gently but Nanoha whispered "we need to talk"

She removed herself to Fate and looked at Vivio, "want to go the park?" she asked her child

Vivio smile widen "YES mama Please PLEASE" Nanoha smiled and took the child hand

* * *

Vivio is happily running and playing with other children in the park while her mothers just sat quietly on the bench far enough not to be heard by Vivio but near enough to watched over her.

"Fate-chan did you know that riot force six will not be given a budget by TSAB anymore?" Nanoha asked, Fate become alert and look at the worried face of Nanoha.

"We need to fix Vivio's paper soon" Nanoha continued

"Or else-" she stopped when her tears already fallen, Fate immediately put her arms around Nanoha and pull her closer

"Hey, Don't worry, There won't just stop supporting a section so suddenly, I bet it will take affect on next quarter we still have 3 months" Fate said to Nanoha while rubbing her girlfriend shoulder

"And beside, I bet kaa-san and niisan won't let us disband just like that" Fate continued,

Nanoha nodded and hug Fate, she wants more physical comfort but knowing Fate, she will be truly rejected and this time her hearts can't take no more, so she settle for a hug.

"Nanoha don't worry, I promise I'll be here, we will survive this together, I promise" Fate soothed Nanoha

"We will stay together as a Family, I swear"

* * *

 **A.N:** Old theme Nanofate

Guys remember I love happy ending...

Pawiin - a Filipino word means to remove...

Let's see if I can finally pull this off...

Please review, comments,

Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling etc.

Again I don't own anything


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:**

Okay I'm so sorry for my mistakes about the Earth, Vivio, & Hayate…  
It's solely my mistake not to checked on those facts and rely on my memory alone.  
It's so long since I last saw strikers, and I stopped halfway on vivid and vivid strike due to personal reason.  
And if this considered to be an AU then okay.. ^-^

I just want to clarify something to this story

 **On my own understanding Mid-Childa is a planet which has a Military JUNTA Government (The TSAB).**  
 **I never meant to refer it (the TSAB) as another planet. If I confused you, I'm sorry. If I'm wrong about it being a government then I stand corrected but I will never change its function in this story**

With this reason I copy 3 real laws and input these in the story

 **Law #1 : you can't own a property in another country if you ARE NOT a citizen of that country, also it's illegal to adopt a kid in that country and use the kid's citizenship to own a property there, (like buying the property and naming it to the child).**

In Nanoha Universe there are two types of worlds isn't it? Non-administrated and administrated. Let's say all administrated world are under by the TSAB government and all non- administrated are not. With that abstract, I arrive with this scenario; All citizen of non-administrated world are considered an alien in the administrated world.

So if you came from a non- administrated world, even if you enlisted yourself in the said organization. It won't alter your origin, you are a foreigner

 **Law #2: one of the method to apply for a permanent residency/citizenship in another country is to be married to a citizen of that country.**

Fate is a true mid by birthright, I never stated in my story that she was not.  
I apply this law in this story but I minimize the requirement, Fate and Nanoha only need is to prove their relationship (dating) to have Nanoha a citizenship on mid in order to adopt Vivio.

Fate as an enforcer, requires to go to different planets. They are agents ( correct me if I'm wrong).

Because of their mission, their identity is confidential. So it's just right that the Social Welfare agency don't know that Fate is an enforcer.

Most social welfare agency won't allow someone to adopt if she/he uncapable to raise a child.  
Question: is Fate is capable to raise a child if she always gone? The answer is yes she already adopted Caro and Erio, right?

But Erio is adopted by Lindy formally because Fate at that time is too young, But in Caro's case, they were prevented to live together due to _circumstances._

why is that? Because on actual scenario the government won't allow someone to adopt if she/he will always gone, let's apply it here, but minimize the requirement: Enforcers can adopt but only once. Fate already adopted Caro, she can't adopt Vivio anymore.

 **Law #3: international adoption: is governed by both the laws of the country in which the child lives and the country in which the adoptive parents live.**

Vivio is a clone, I'm sorry if I forgot about it. Really really sorry, but even though she's a clone, she still true mid, so adaptation law will still apply to her.  
Earth is not under the influence of TSAB, they are not allowed to interfere in Earth's law and politics.

Both Laws of the worlds are conflicted to each other. And besides, Vivio genetically royal, I doubt some higher ups will just let her go, even if she will be guarded by their best soldier, and another problem is their best soldier have personal feelings for the child, They will wary of course.

I hope this gives clarification of the scenarios of this story

Again I don't own anything

* * *

I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.

Therapy by All time Low

* * *

"So when will you come back?" Nanoha asked Fate, they are walking back to the HQ since Vivio is already asleep in Fate's arms,

"I don't know, actually they never told us what we will do, they just give us the time and date of the departure" Fate answered

Nanoha hummed in response and Fate picked up immediately the worried vibe of Nanoha

"Hey, don't worry, I promise, I will be back before the second interview," Fate smiled gently at Nanoha.

Nanoha returned the gesture. As they walked, they passed by the church where a wedding ceremony is being held. Nanoha stopped for few seconds to watch, and when she was about to walk again, a male voice called her. Fate stopped and looked back to check who the person called her girlfriend.

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha smiled when she saw her friend unexpectedly. Fate walk back to them.

"Nanoha, good to see you here, How are you?" he asked, then he saw Fate walking towards them, he waved at her.

"Good, what're you doing here? (then Nanoha faked a gasp) Don't tell me you-

"NO, I'm not, whatever you will say, I'm not" He said cutting Nanoha's tease, then they both laughed. When Fate got closer to them, she stood beside Nanoha.

"Hi Fate-san" he greeted, Fate nodded and bowed slightly since she's holding an asleep Vivio. Yuuno smiled gently and lowered his voice

"So, how's the two of you" he asked both women

"We're fine," Nanoha said

"I see, so what's the plan then?" he asked again

"Plan?" Nanoha asked

"I heard the section six will disband soon, I just wondering what will happen to Vivio then" He clarified

"Oh, I'm already in the process of legally adopting her" Nanoha said smiling, Yunno suddenly looked worried,

"They.. allowed you?" Nanoha's smile vanished,

"So you knew?" Nanoha said looking at the ground, she smile sadly

"Hey, if you need help, I can assist you. I'll try to help" Yunno said while taking Nanoha's hand. Fate suddenly felt irritated at the gesture and coughed harshly

"Thank you for the offer, but I think we can manage" Fate said, trying not to sound mad. Nanoha frowned at her, Fate saw this and looked away, silent reign in the trio, then after a while Fate sighed

"Nice seeing you again Yuuno-san, if you excuse me, I have a kid with me that needs to be put to bed" she said as she slightly bowed again and left. Nanoha jaw dropped at this behaviour, there's really something wrong with her girlfriend, Nanoha said Goodbye to Yuuno too and promised to contact him when she got time, then she ran to catch up with Fate, when she managed to cope up with her girlfriend she glare.

"What's wrong with you?" Nanoha asked

"Nothing"

"That was Yuuno kun, he just trying to help"

"Yeah, I know" Fate said monotonous, Nanoha glare more and hold Fate's hand to stop her, but Fate immediately yanked it and blushed.

"Nanoha were not kids anymore, someone might see!" She whispered harshly

"Wow... You can't stand holding my hand in public, but you can act rude to someone who just want to help us?" Nanoha asked, Fate frowned and choose to ignore Nanoha's comment, and walked again.

When they got to their unit, Nanoha spoke.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked annoyed

"I said nothing, why keep bringing that up?" Fate said trying to be patient. Nanoha stayed silent, she waited till Fate was able to put Vivio in bed. When Fate closed the door to their child's bedroom, she spoke again

"You're lying" Nanoha growled, Fate stayed quiet, and just looked at Nanoha passively. When Nanoha's glare still not vanishing she sighed and massaged her temple

"I'm tired, and I need to pack my things for my mission, Nanoha please don't start now" She said pleadingly to her girlfriend

"Don't start?" Nanoha asked disbelief, her voice is raising

"Fate-chan you're the one who's been acting strange lately! What's wrong?" Nanoha demanded

"Nothing!" Fate denied, walking to their bedroom. Nanoha followed

"Don't tell me Nothing cause clearly there is" Nanoha said annoyed, Fate sighed Hard

"Nanoha please stop it" Fate said,

"You know what, You really good at hiding your feelings! just keep on lying , and increase our problems" Nanoha sarcastically said.

"SO YOU THINK I'M A PROBLEM?" Fate raised her voice as she loose her patient, cutting Nanoha harshly

Nanoha stop for a moment, then she looked at Fate hard

"I'm not the ONE WHO SAID THAT.. YOU ARE" She said growling

"Even you did not said it, That's what you meant!" Fate yelled she clenched her fist and looked away from her girlfriend

"What don't you just go to Yuuno then?" Fate said angrily, she looked at the ground as she breathed heavily

"What?" Nanoha asked,

"GO TO YUUNO! MARRY HIM!, That will solve all the problems Isn't it?" Fate said with malice, she's still not looking at Nanoha

"He's a Local, He's not an enforcer, and HE'S A GUY! Perfect for -

Fate monologue was stopped when Nanoha slapped her. She touched her cheeks and looked at Nanoha.

Nanoha is glaring at her, but there were tears flowing from her eyes already

"You giving us away?" Nanoha asked Fate, disbelief to what her lover had suggested.

"I-i"

"Me and Vivio? You giving us to Yuuno?" Nanoha was confused, who is this person? This is not her Fate-chan, or this is the real Fate chan she does not know...

"Is that what you've been thinking?" Nanoha continued , her heart is shuttering

"No, that's not it," Fate said, she finally snapped out from her outburst

"But that's what you really been thinking isn't it?" Nanoha asked, her mind is now giving her idea like maybe deep inside Fate's really not into them, that all these years she really just going with the flow.

"I thought we're family?" Asked Nanoha sobbing, Fate tried to hug her girlfriend but Nanoha stepped back

"You want to give up on us, do you?" Nanoha continued, Fate did not move or reply to Nanoha's questions

"You never give up on your family Fate, what's wrong with you?" Nanoha said as she cover her mouth and cried more, she then turned around and walked to the door to leave, but Fate suddenly hug her from behind

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, Don't leave me please, I'm begging you please, Don't, I'm really sorry" Fate said as she cried and begged, Nanoha tried to remove Fate's hands on her, but Fate hold on tighter.

"I love you, please…. I'm sorry,. I love you so much, please forgive me" Fate continued sobbing,

"What's wrong?" Nanoha whispered and she wipe her own tears

"I-I feel insecure…" Fate admitted, holding Nanoha tighter

"I- I feel inadequate"

"It's like, I don't deserve you,"

"I -I (sniff) I'm jealous he can hold your hands, just like that" Fate said as she looked down, and loosen her hold on Nanoha.

Nanoha turned around and sighed, "You know how much I love you right?" she asked, Fate nodded, and hug Nanoha

"Fate, I love you so much, I'm will never leave you for anyone else, You never an inadequate for me, GOSH YOU're so perfect, You're the only one I dreamt off!" Nanoha exclaimed as she cupped her girlfriend face

"Don't ever doubt that please, cause this will be all useless if you just gonna give up" Nanoha said as she kissed Fate on the lips

"I'm sorry," Fate said, she hug Nanoha closer. Nanoha just nodded and rested her head on Fate's shoulder

* * *

"Maybe she's just having her period" Hayate said, as they talked about Fate's behavior and what happened last night. Nanoha sighed and rested her forehead to her palm

"That's too much for a mood swing" Nanoha said

"Maybe you finally got her pregnant?" Hayate asked, scratching her chin

"Hayate, be serious" Nanoha growled

Hayate scratched her head and crossed her arms while leaning on her chair,

"Maybe she's just stress, try to relax her," Hayate offered

"Like what?" Asked Nanoha

"Offer your body? Then we can record it and send to the directors!" Hayate chimed

" E…" Nanoha said, giving warning to Hayate already

"Hahahaha, sorry sorry, but seriously maybe she's just stress, or she's still feel guilty of what happened last time in your interview, and she's worried for your next appointment, knowing Fate, she's the worst overthinker I met." Hayate explained

Nanoha sighed, lately all they do is fight, She loves Fate but Fate being irrational and secretive as of now is testing her love for her, she wonder what she should do.

"Master, you have a incoming call from Prof. Scyra" Raging heart Alerted her

Hayate raised an eyebrow at her, when she heard it, Nanoha frowned "he said he wants to help" she explained to her friend

"Well that added" Hayate said, Nanoha ignored her friend and answered the call

"Yuuno kun" Nanoha greeted

"Hi YUUNO!" Hayate greeted excitedly, moving to the side of Nanoha so she will be fit in the screen

Yuuno smiled and greeted them

"Nanoha, I think, I managed to find a solution to your problem" He said to Nanoha

"Really?" Both women asked

"Yeah, you and Fate-san should get married" Yuuno said

"Hahahaha I already suggest that but Fate-chan said it will be useless" Hayate said before Nanoha can reply

"Well maybe she was not thinking the other way" Yunno said smiling

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Nanoha

"Nanoha, if the two of you get married, Fate's provision in adopting will be lift" Yunno said

Nanoha looked confused while Hayate closed her eyes and Caress her chin like she was a old man with a beard

"That's possible" she said after a while, Nanoha looked at Hayate

"Okay, I don't get it" Nanoha said

"Honey, isn't single enforcers are not allowed to adopt more than 1 kid" Hayate asked

"But if they get married it will be lifted since the social welfare will know that someone will take care of the children" Yuuno continued

Nanoha smiled

"I see, So you mean to say, I'm not the one who will adopt Vivio but Fate-chan is?"she asked the two

"Yes, since if you the ONE who will adopt Vivio, the migration and bureau will need to conduct investigation to know if your marriage is not a FRAUD since you are a FOREIGNER" Yunno said

"But if Fate chan will be the one to adopt, they won't question it anymore since She's local!" Hayate beam

Nanoha immediately stood up and said "I'm gonna buy a ring, RIGHT NOW" then she ran while saying Thank you to Yuuno

"Wow she must be really happy" Hayate said

"Yeah she forgot RH" Yuuno said smiling

"Hmmm, Thank you Yuuno" Hayate said after

"You really a genius," she continued

Yuuno chuckled "anything for you guys" he said

* * *

"I'm Home" Nanoha said happily

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha said when no one called back to her, she went to their kid's bedroom but she found nothing, then she went to their bedroom, that's when she found her lover hurriedly packing her things on her suit case

"Nanoha, you're here, I though you will back later," Fate said as she put another white blouse,

"I supposed to get Vivio and gave her to you before I go to the HQ for departure" Fate explained

"You're leaving now?, I thought your departure will be tomorrow at dawn?" She asked her lover

Fate just shrugged, "They want us now, they said it's getting messy," she explained. She looked at Nanoha and saw how worried she is. She stopped packing and went to her girlfriend, she then hug Nanoha.

"Hey…. Don't worry, I'll be fine, and beside, this means I can go back earlier, we can still plan something about Vivio" She said as she kissed Nanoha's Temple

"Oh, I have a solution for that now" Nanoha said smiling as she pushed Fate gently, wiping her own tears

"Really?" Fate asked smiling hopefully, Nanoha nodded

"What is it?"

"Marry me" Nanoha blantly said, Fate frowned

"Nanoha, I told you, that's not the best solution for this" she said

"Wait let me explain first, Yuuno-

"Tsk, YUUNO, huh?" Fate mood become dark the moment she heard the man's name, she knows she has nothing to be worried about since Nanoha choose her, but still every time she heard or saw Nanoha interact with Yunno, she can't help but feel a little upset or defensive like Yuuno will try to confess again to her girlfriend and this time Nanoha will surely say yes

Nanoha frowned, "He just want to help and his suggestion is actually good!" she said

"So you rather follow Yuuno's advice rather mine?" Fate said angrily, jealousy is evident in her voice

"Huh? " Nanoha was confused, is Fate still worried about Yuuno? For god sakes she shouldn't! They were already dating for 5 years!

"Are you still mad at him?" she asked her girlfriend

"I'm not mad" Fate denied, Nanoha sighed, she forked her hair then she took a small box in her pocket

'"Fate, I love you, please, DON'T ever doubt that, Will you marry me?" Nanoha said smiling as she hold her girlfriend left hand and placed a small box

"I want to marry you, not only for Vivio, but for our sake," Nanoha continued. Fate opened the box, and saw a simple engagement ring. Nanoha felt nervous, Fate did not react, she just looked at what's inside the box, she did not even smile or frown.

"Okay," Fate said, Nanoha smile as tears fall from her eyes

"But we will get married after we are done with Vivio" Fate continued as she closed the box and returned it to Nanoha

"What?" Nanoha asked disbelief

"We will get-

"WHy?!" Nanoha protested

"See?, So really just want us to marry because of Vivio" Fate said

"Nanoha, I stand on my ground, We should not rush into things because of this" Fate continued

"You just don't want to marry me" Nanoha said, a little hurt to what Fate said to her

"What?"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME" Nanoha raised her voice now, Did Fate rejected her?

"Nanoha don't change the topic, don't start again, I don't want to fight, I'm leaving in an hour," Fate said tiredly, as she continue packing

"Yeah, again Leave me, leave me with all the problems" Nanoha bitterly said, Fate immediately halted her movement and looked at Nanoha

"Nanoha..." Fate said and went to her girlfriend, she then took her girlfriend hands,

"Are we going to fight again?" she asked

"We're fighting already" Nanoha said as she looked away from her lover

"I'll be honest with you" Fate said holding Nanoha's hand tighter

"I don't want to marry you" Fate said, Nanoha teared up already, she tried to take her hand but Fate hold on tighter

"Listen, baby please" Fate pleaded

"NO!" Nanoha stubbornly said, she tried to yanked her hand from Fate

"Nanoha, please"

"I knew it! Nanoha shouted and did not bother to stop her tears,

"You really don't love me!" She continued, Fate frowned and tried to pull the woman closer to hug her but Nanoha did not let it happen instead she trashed and tried to escape

"You just- hmp" Fate stopped her by kissing her hard

"Is that a kiss, of someone that don't love you? Fate asked when they stopped for air, Nanoha was about to reply but Fate kissed her again, she lost in their kisses and soon found herself beneath her lover in their bed, already stripping her

"Is this a doing of someone who doesn't love you? Fate said as she kissed her jaw, her neck, and shoulder blades

"This…?" Fate said as she finally remove her girlfriend upper garment, she started trailing kisses onto Nanoha's body going down to her own womanhood

"Or this?" Fate asked as she claimed Nanoha

* * *

"Baby?" Fate said after their intimate act, Nanoha moves to Fate closer.

"Are you ready to listen now? Fate said as she caressed her girlfriend hair and kissed the girl temple

"Hmmmm." Nanoha only response as she hide her face in the crook of Fate's neck while hugging the girl close.

"I don't want to get us married because of these problems" Fate said, playing with Nanoha's hair

"I want us to get married, because we WANTED it , and we're READY for it" she continued

"BUT WE ARE!" Nanoha said as she moved away a little to looked at Fate

"Na-

"We WANTED IT!, We're READY!" Nanoha insisted, then she kissed her girlfriend hard, to show how much she really loves her, how much she really wanted it, and ready for it

"But it's still not the main reason"Fate said as she stopped the kiss, and the hand that roaming to her body

"Nanoha, I want us to get married because it's our priority" Fate continued as she placed Nanoha's hand on her waist, and hers on her girlfriend's

"I don't want our marriage to have anymore reason other than we LOVE each other" she said smiling

"And beside, I really don't want to marry Nanoha in a rush" she continued then started kissing Nanoha

"I want a proper arrangement" she kissed her girlfriend forehead

"I want the best wedding for my love" she rubbed their noses together

"We can't have that if we're gonna rush it!" Then she claimed Nanoha's lips again,

"Fate we can be married again" Nanoha said smilling after they kissed

"But it's not the same as the first" Fate protested and pouted

"First time is still the best" she continued smiling dreamily

I won't trade it for the world" then she looked at Nanoha , Nanoha saw How much Fate love her and she felt ashamed that she doubt it a while ago, she hug her girlfriend close again

"I love you" Nanoha said smiling

"I love you too" Fate replied as she returned the hug of the woman she love and sighed blissful

"But….." Nanoha trailed off, she'd still worried about Vivio's paper

"Okay, if this makes you confident, Let's get engaged" Fate suggested, Nanoha looked at her girlfriend

"And I think this will also help us to prove that we're really dating" Fate said removing Nanoha's bangs so she can looked at her girlfriend's beautiful face

"What do you think?" She asked smiling to Nanoha

Nanoha beamed and Nodded then she hug her girlfriend tight

"I love you Fate-chan!" She said

Fate chuckled, then she turned around to their side drawer and opened it, she then took a small box and showed it to Nanoha

"Will you marry me Nanoha Takamachi?" She said as she opened the box, revealing a diamond ring with a small rubies along with its band

Nanoha cover her mouth as she tear up again , but this time it was a tears of joy

"Yes, I lov- wait, you have a ring?!" Nanoha asked

Fate smiled, "I wanted to propose in the farewell party of the RF6, but I guess making it private is more less pressure and sweet" she said while putting the ring on Nanoha's left ring finger

Nanoha tackled Fate and they shared a laughed and a kissed, that leads them to more sexual activities.

"Sir, You have an Incoming video call" Bardiche alerted, Fate ignored it and continued loving Nanoha. After a while Bardiche alerted her again

"Sir, Incoming Video Call from Admiral Tucs" It said, Fate immediately stopped and looked at her device

"What?"

"Incoming call from admiral Tucs" It said again, Fate looked at their bedside clock and found out it was already past 5! Her departure is 4:00 pm! She immediately bolted up and took her device

"Receive-

"Voice call" Nanoha finished, Fate smiled at Nanoha. Nanoha just nodded and took they clothes that scattered on the floor

"Enforcer Testarossa-Harloawn" her commanding officer greeted her

"Sir yes sir" Fate replied

"The ship Alcatl already departed, leaving their best enforcer, MAY I KNOW WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fate's commander roared, Nanoha looked at her girlfriend worriedly

'I'm at Home Sir" Fate replied,

"Home?!" Her commander asked disbelief

"Do you want to be subjected to insubordination Enforcer?"

"Sir No Sir" Fate said

"I have an emergency at home sir, its about my family, I needed to solve it before anything else, I'm very sorry for the unprofessional act" Fate said, closing her eyes, wishing her commander will forgive her. she heard a faint sighed

"Apology accepted, but this will be the first and last, you lucky Investigator Ginga Nakajima will also join this mission and she will depart at 8:00 pm, be sure to get here to join her, Am I understood Enforcer?"

"Sir yes sir" Fate answered and the called ended. She looked at Nanoha and tried to smile sheepishly. Nanoha felt guilty, because of her, Fate almost got into trouble.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan" Nanoha said solemnly, Fate smiled and she took the robe that hangs and wore it.

"Hey , its alright, Don't worry nothing gonna happen, They won't fired the best enforcer and the sister of the fleet admiral because of tardiness" Fate said jokingly while raising Nanoha's chin to kissed her

"It's not that I'm worrying about, They might use it as an excuse, to make your mission longer" Nanoha said after the kissed, Fate just smiled

" that's impossible, Trust me, nothing gonna happen to me, and I'll be back before you knew it, I promise" Fate said smilling at Nanoha

Nanoha smiled back and kissed Fate

"I promise Nanoha I'll be there"

* * *

 **A.N:** This fic is heavily influence by the song Pawiin By BBS feat Kean Cipriano and Jay Durias

If you are a Filipino and know the song then you probably have a faint Idea what will happen... ( I love happy ending Guys Remember ^-^ )

Please review,comment, and correct me,,

I'm very thankful to Darshes for pointing out my mistakes, Thank you

And to those who reviewed this story, followed it, and Favorite it.

I Planned to finish this story by the end of month, sadly There's an evident force saying I can't...

If by the end of December I Did not update, there's a possibility I will update in March,,,

Since by January I have to perform site visit, for my thesis, until the end of February

 **Again I don't own anything**

 **Sorry for the wrong grammar,spelling etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

AGAIN I don't own anything

Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling, etc..

* * *

"Nanoha, Did you checked this?" Vita asked

"huh? Vita-chan? Did you ask something?" Nanoha said, snapping from her dazed, Vita frowned

"Go home" She said to Nanoha, crossing her arms.

"Why?, I'm not sick, I'm perfectly fine, I can still do these reports" Nanoha said, as she looked to her screen again and types.

"Really, So really put Subaru to rescue quad in a hostile planet? And Teana for additional schooling? Instead of assigning her to Fate?" Vita stated, flipping the pages of the report she's holding.

"Eh?" Nanoha rechecked the soft copy of her report and found out she did put Subaru in a very dangerous planet instead of giving her first a training in rescue operations and Teana to another schooling program for military cadet instead of Enforcer apprenticeship.

"arg" she growled and slapped her forehead, she looked at the ceiling and starts to count backward from 10 to 1 to calm her nerves, when she's done. She looked at Vita and smiled sadly

"I'm sorry, and thank you for rechecking it" Nanoha said as she starts re-typing her report, Vita sighed and closed the screen, much to Nanoha dismayed, she looked at Vita again,

"Go home, you're not okay, Blondie, will call you, don't worry" Vita said, Nanoha slump to her chair when she was reminded about her lover, and tiredly looked at the calendar onto her table, there will only a week before their second interview sadly her lover was nowhere to be found or to be contact at least. Her last news was Fate went to a civilization where the locals were very found of TSAB, they literally worship its employees especially the enforcers. Because of this some Mages went missing in that world, Fate was sent to investigate the Mages that being captivated based on military theory.

"I know she will, but…. I don't know if she will make it, if things come to worse, I will take Lindy's offer, just to make sure Vivio won't send to the orphanage or worse where Erio-kun was found by Fate-chan" Nanoha said as she took the photo of her and their daughter, and caress the child's face.

"Well, if I were you, I already took that offer, That saves a lot of time and it is sure win for all of us" Vita suggested, she's looking at Nanoha with concern although her speech seem annoyed

Nanoha smiled and shook her head, as much as possible she wants Vivio to be a Takamachi, be it a selfish reason she wants her daughter to wear the Takamachi surname. And beside she does not want to ask for more help to their family and friends, they were being too dependable for them and she does not like it, she actually hate owing people, even they are family of friends, she and Fate will never grow if they will depend on their friends too much, worst, the family she wants to build might be too weak to stand on its own and will always be too dependable to others.

Vita sighed and massaged her temple, Nanoha's stubbornness is actually one of her most attractive traits, but sadly it is also her greatest flaws.

"Do what you want in regards to that kid, but today go home, you're not fit to work, these are just paperworks, I can do half of it, tomorrow you do the editing and rechecking" Vita said, Nanoha wanted to protest but seeing Vita expression, she just agreed to her.

* * *

Mama? When will Fate-mama come back?" Vivio asked while half heartedly eating her dinner

"Soon baby." Nanoha replied she also have no appetite to eat

"I miss her, why won't she call?" Vivio asked again, she pouted already while disregarding her green peas, Nanoha signed

"Fate mama explained her job to you right?, sometimes her job won't allow her to call since it will be dangerous for us and to them, be patient baby please?" Nanoha pleaded to her daughter, she smiles hopefully to the kid

"Okay mama" Vivio said, finishing her food

Nanoha looked at the window, there will be a thunderstorm tonight, sighed she miss her lover, this weather reminds her so much of Fate. is she alright? Is she overworking herself again? Fate-chan tends to forget the time and everything, making Nanoha worry for her lover health.

"Mama?" Vivio called to her again, but she was too deep in her reminiscing

"Mama!" Vivio raised her voice a little

"Yes Vivio?" Nanoha snapped to her dream, and looked at her kid, the kid is looking at her plate and back to her face

"Are you not going to eat mama?" Vivio asked again

Nanoha looked at her food, she did not even take a bite from it, she signed, she wonder why she even bothered to put it to her plate

"You want some more?" Nanoha asked her daughter, Vivio just looked at her then she moved beside her mother, Nanoha smiled and moved her plate in front of Vivio, the kid smiled at her and took the spoon beside it, Nanoha smiled again at Vivio and absently fixed Vivio's hair

"Mama ahhh" Vivio suddenly said, she was feeding her mother, Nanoha looked at Vivio questioning

"Mama seem sad and she's not been eating well, and Fate mama asked me to be good girl, and to be a good girl, Vivio will take care of Nanoha Mama" The kid answered before Nanoha can even asked. Nanoha was touched and she hug Vivio immediately,

"Mou, I love you! Thank you baby," Nanoha said as she wipe her tears and kissed Vivio

"I love you too mama" Vivio replied while giggling,

Nanoha was smiling at her sleeping daughter, looking at Vivio removes her anxiety and worries, she even forgot Fate for a time being, she kissed the kid's forehead, then lightly hug the child. Then all of a sudden RH alerted her, she looked at it and saw the name of her lover, she carefully remove herself from the bed and went to the living room.

"Nanoha" Fate greeted, Nanoha immediately smile upon seeing her fiance

"Fate-chan, how are you?" Nanoha asked and Fate just smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Nanoha, I'm doing good actually, this mission is not as stressful as it is," she said, Nanoha smiled a little

"How about you?, you look-" Fate paused and looked at Nanoha with concern,

"Stressed…" She continued, seeing her girlfriend got thinner and paler, Nanoha shook her head, then suddenly pouted

"I'm glad your mission is not stressful, but I do hope you called before, I thought you said you will come back earlier?" Nanoha asked, Fate's smile vanished and looked serious

"I'm sorry Nanoha, but we find out that some of the TSAB officials were not kidnapped, but actually used the locals idolism to their own profit, creating a cult, they even taught the locals some illegal magic, and since the people of this world have exceptional mana, and there linker core were great in rejuvenating even in adults, they have potential to become powerful mages, so I might be back before the day of the interview or the exact day."Fate explained

Nanoha massaged her temple,and looked at Fate who is looking hopefully to her to understand the situations, she sighed,

"well , I'll hold onto that, but if you really can't pl-

"Nanoha, I will attend the interview with you" Fate cuts in, frowning, she ask for Nanoha to understand the situation not to give up on her.

"Yes, But it's better if we have plan b, to be sure, can you contact me, 2 days before the interview?"

"Nanoha, don't you trust me?" Fate asked,

"Of course, I trust you, but…. It's better to be prepared, and besides I don't want you to push yourself so you can come back, you might get yourself.. Hurt," (Nanoha sighed, ) I rather have the interview alone, than have you come back to me with bruises and a sling in the arm" Nanoha smiled and looked at Fate sincerely

"Nanoha… this mission can't get me injured, the locals literary scared of our well being here,we are literally treated as gods here, they even offer themselves as potential lover and they are too persistent, no wonder they don't sent males enforcer anymore, prostitute are everywhere if the locals found out a male mids are here" " Fate said, disgusted

"Really?" Nanoha asked

"Yes, thank goodness they don't practice polygamy here," Fate answered

"Hmmm,, well, what my girlfriend actually doing in that planet?" Nanoha inquire more,

", well since I can't exposed myself as an Enforcer, and since we are all females, I'm a tourist here, …. with my wife?" Fate shyly said, while blushing a little

"Wife?, why do you need a wife?" Nanoha asked shock

"Ahaha well,.. You see, the locals here will do anything to have a connections in TSAB so any person who came from mid childa or any planet that dominant by the TSAB, they literally want to have union with, and they won't believe you even you say you are already married or you have someone waiting for you, so the best is have your wife/ husband here or as a newlywed couple so they won't target you as they potential connections?"

"Hmmmm,,, I see… So who is your lucky wife then?" asked Nanoha more

"Ahm Ginga" Fate said

"Ginga san?"

"Yeah, (Fate coughed) you know, honestly speaking this world is actually nice, the landscape and scenes here are breathtaking, and the locals are actually great, if they don't have this weird idolism…. I will like us to go here and have a vacations" Fate said changing the subject

"Hmmm… well maybe next time, with your real wife" Nanoha teased

"Yeah…" Fate blushed,then she looked at Nanoha with love

"I miss you" Fate said via telepathy to Nanoha

"I miss you too" Nanoha said outloud, Fate blushed more

"Ahm please don't say that outloud" Fate told Nanoha

"Why?" Nanoha teased

"Well, as I said, I have a wife here" Fate said half serious, Nanoha don't know how to react to that, she smiles outside to let Fate know she understand the situations but she actually jealous.

Then Fate's watch suddenly beats, she looked at it and frowned

"Nano-" She was cut by loud chats of group of people, that suddenly enter her cottage

"FAte honey~~" Ginga sing songed, Nanoha can't help herself but feel irritated to that cheerful greetings

"Oh, Ginga" Fate said turning around to looked at Ginga, that Gives space to Nanoha to see what happening.

Nanoha saw Ginga with some of the locals, and true to Fate's words, Ginga is carrying a large baskets with fruits, and the locals carrying more, they all carried baskets that arrange as a offerings

"Mrs. Aspie and her friends brought us gifts, for our stay "Ginga explained then she saw the holographic

"Oh, Hi Nanoha-san"

"Oh madam Fate, please accept this as a token of our appreciation and our congratulations to you and your wife"

"Aahaha, Thank you" Fate said

"Ahm Nanoha, I need to go now, my wife is here" Fate simply said, smiling to Nanoha, Nanoha raised an eyebrow, Fate said it without even blushing, it's like she was okay with Ginga being her wife, unlike to her…..

"Okay," she said, without hiding the hurt in her voice, Fate immediately pick it up and panic since the locals are here they might found her secret

"Nanoha don't be like that- Pl-"…. Nanoha immediately cut the connection, before Fate can say more.

" raging heart please blocked any communication from Bardiche or Enforcer Harlaown" she impulsively commanded

" master?" her device asked for clarifications

"Blocked it until 2 days before the interview" she said with conviction then laid on the sofa while covering her eyes with her right forearms

"Yes master" RH glowed

Nanoha tried to stop her tears, she does not even know why she was crying in the first place, all she know is that she was upset and scared, Is it Fate? NO; Is it the interview? Probably; Is it Vivio? Of course. She can't help but feel that she failing Vivio again, her daughter is again being taken from her, and this is far more worst than the first one, because even with her lover, this fight seem impossible to win. She cried silently until she drifted to sleep

* * *

So heavy.. Is the first thing came from her mind when conscious invade her again

"mama? " A kid's voice called her

"Hmmmmmm" as she tried to open her eyes but she can't

"Mama?!" A soft pounced hit her that open her eyes, she saw a blond hair

"Huh?! Fa-" she stops when her vision got clearer and saw her daughter looking at her worriedly

"Vivio…." She called while smiling to the child, Vivio pouted.

"Mama, why did you left me?, You promised we sleep together, why are you here in the living room?" Her daughter asked

Nanoha sat up, and immediately reject sleeping in the sofa, her whole back ached

"Sorry, Vivio, but I don't want to wake you when your Fate-mama called late last night" She said, Vivio immediately beamed

"Fate mama called? Is she going home now? Is she?" Vivio asked excitedly

Nanoha smiled and took the child, she sat Vivio to her lap, then hug her daughter

"Hmm, she will but we probably have to wait for 5 or six days more" she explained lifting the child's spirit more

* * *

"Here" Ginga offered, she put a well prepared breakfast in front of Fate, along with some tablets,

Fate snapped and looked at Ginga

Ginga just smiled and point the breakfast, she then placed a coffee beside it

"Oh Thank you" Said Fate, realizing what happening, last night after the locals left, she immediately tried to call Nanoha, but she can't get through, she spent the whole night calling, until past midnight when the telecommunication officer told her to stop since it was alarming already and can sabotage the mission.

She took the tablets and drank it in one gulped, Ginga looked at her with concern

"You know you really should have that check when we come back to mid" Ginga said

"Oh, Thank you, but No need, this only happen when… i'm not …. With Nanoha" Fate shyly admitted

"Oh, so she is you sanctuary" Ginga said, Fate smiled feeling a little happy, that she has someone she can talked with regarding this matter. Her hallucination doubled when she was sent away to Nanoha, and her nightmare intensify to the point where she saw herself being Kidnapped by Jail and brainwashing her. Ginga actually experienced that so she understand Fate anxiety, and she tried her best to help Fate.

"Wow, This is good! Ginga I don't know you have a talent in cooking," Fate said as ate the food

Ginga smiled and can't help herself to blush, actually this is one of her dream, the public always wonder what the two aces relationship actually, they don't admit it, but they give off a vibe that there is something.. But Ginga actually won't not let her hope died, she continues liking the great enforcer, and silently wishing she have a chance with her, unfortunately this mission killed it, one night when Fate had a nightmare, the first person she looked was Nanoha, and she cried at Ginga while telling how much she love Nanoha. It devastated her, not only her hope had been murdered brutally, but seeing the person she admire the most breaking down, she can't help to asked

Thankfully, Fate being at her lowest seem to be more open, so she told Ginga everything.

"I'm glad you like it" Ginga said

"Yeah! This is delicious, who ever will be your partner surely will be lucky" Fate said honestly, not really thinking about the affect it will cause to Ginga

Ginga blushed more, she turned her back at Fate so she can hide her face. Silently she hoped...stopped… she needs to end those fantasies, she exhale deeply and looked back at Fate.

Fate also looked at her and smiled, then continue eating. Ginga blushed again, and tried to hide her face as she drinks her coffee, she turned to her side and silently hope she can control herself and and finished this mission.

* * *

"Mama?" Vivio called her

"Hmm?" Nanoha absently replied while typing, she checking her reports and her final recommendations for the forwards

"Is it…." Vivio trailed off, hugging her bunny tighter, Nanoha immediately halt everything she's doing and looked at her daughter with concern

"Will,,," Vivio starts again but paused, she looked at Nanoha with a little tears already. Nanoha went to her daughter now, hug her, and kissed her daughter crown, then wipe the kid's little tears with her thumb

"Oh baby what is it?" Nanoha soothed

"Is it true, Lindy obasan will adopt Vivio?" She asked, then looked at the ground, that stunned Nanoha for a moment

"Ah, whe-re did you, ho- Who told you that?!" Nanoha asked, she will starlight breaker who ever that is

Vivio sniffed and looked at her mother "will fate-mama won't be mama anymore?, will she be Vivio oneesan now?" Vivio asked

"NO!" Nanoha said, "She won't, hey… We promised you remember? We will be family, Me, you and Fate mama? We will be your mamas, and you will be our baby. Fate-mama is your mama, not your onesan, and beside I bet if you called her that, she will cry like a river" Nanoha joked while lifting Vivio, Vivio smiled and hug her mother.

"Hey don't worry, okay? We get through with this, we will stay as a Family" Said Nanoha to Vivio, but the truth is she was telling it to herself more than to Vivio

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm back~~~~

Hears NOthing,,,,

O-okay…..

...

Oh By the way,,

About Fate being a sister to Vivio, I think I heard it in a sound stage,, I just really don't remember and too lazy to research it, and I love to rely on my memories, please generous enough to correct me, If I'm wrong…..

Oh and don't worry Kjacket, we all know what really happen in the Takamachi Family right? I mean there is Vivid and Vivid strike, this story will end in that timeline… I'm just playing with some facts…

Review? Comment?...

We have the ending but I don't know How we will end there….

Or Will the impact that I'm building is enough?

Again I don't own anything

See you soon….


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own Anything

* * *

"Nanoha?" Fate called when she stepped inside of her home

that's odd, usually Nanoha will greet her at the doorway smiling at her, while helping with her suitcase and luggages

Then when Vivio came in their life, it become much better, the little kid will ran towards her, hugging her legs, Vivio will not let go until she carry her, then Nanoha will come in view, smiling and will join the group hug, those moments were the once that kept her motivated to finish her mission.

She haven't told Nanoha about her plan, but according to her career path, she can apply for schooling to be promoted, meaning for a year she will be at the General headquarters and she will have more time with her family, and they can finally get married.

Fate can't help herself but to smile.

Imagining Nanoha in a white dress, with a bouquet of white roses, Gosh she can't wait for that moment… If only she can marry Nanoha right now she will.. But they need to wait.. After all she wants it to be perfect for the her perfect girl

"Nanoha?" Fate called again before she open their bedroom, she immediately beamed when she saw her girl at the end of their king size bed. Fate walked to her while smiling, then she knelled in front of Nanoha

",,,,,,..." Nanoha just looked at her, with a face that she can't read

"I'm home?, Where's Vivio?" Fate asked not sure what to say to her girlfriend who stays silent

"She's gone" Nanoha said monotonous

"Huh? Whe-" Fate took her girlfriend's hand but Nanoha yanked it and cuts Fate

"They took her" She said with a malice tone

"WHO!?" Fate's voiced raised, she will never forgive who ever took their happiness

"Them" Nanoha simply said, standing up and shoving Fate a side when she stood up along with Nanoha

"They took her because you were gone" Nanoha said, her back was facing Fate

"WHO?! The social welfare?!" Clarified Fate

"NO FATE, THEM" Replied Nanoha

"You're Late, I can't have VIVIO, WE CAN'T HAVE her"

"Wait, Nanoha, maybe we can apply for reconsideration or something, Don't lose Hope, Baby please, Don't give up on us, I thought you said, We should not give up on Family" Fate Pleaded

"Incompetent" Nanoha said

"Huh?"

"You're INCOMPETENT"

"What?"

"I GIVE UP FATE, YOU SUCH AN INCOMPETENT, I CAN'T HAVE A FAMILY WITH YOU" Nanoha said. Fate's vision whirled, and she try to hold onto something so she won't fall, her vision were also blurring, she looked at Nanoha but she was shocked when she saw a glimpse of purple.

She shook her head, and looked again but suddenly the scenery changed and she was shocked when she was now in front of a chapel, Nanoha was happily saying her vows in front of the altar with someone she can't see.

"NANOHA!" She yelled, she tried to ran towards them, but the road suddenly crumbled, darkness then swallowed her.

"!" She opened her eyes, her mind is keep on playing the wedding scene, that was the only part of the dream remains all of it were distort and blurred,. she took Bardiche and immediately asked to Contact Nanoha

"Sir, outside call has been disabled by the communication Operator at this hour"

"Bypass it" Fate said

"Sir, it will -

"BYPASS IT!" Yelled Fate, Bardiche starts to glow

* * *

"You did what?" asked Hayate

"Well, she seem more worried for her mission than us. So I blocked her, so she can't say WE'RE DISTRACTING HER" Nanoha reluctantly said while eating their lunch in Shamal's Clinic

"Fate said that?" Vita asked

"No, but that's what she was trying to say" Nanoha defended herself

"Nanoha, Fate will never do that, unblocked her" Hayate commanded massaging her temple, these stupids lovebirds don't really know how to handle their green eyed monsters.

Nanoha growled, she then open a hologram screen and looked at her block list, then she un-checked bardiche coordination

In instant, Fate's distort face shown

"Nanoha why I can't contact you in the last 3 Days!?" Fate angrily said

Nanoha leaned back when she saw Fate's face, she was surprised for the sudden appearance of her angry lover, Fate took it as a negative reaction

"Are you hiding something from me?" She asked, hurt is evident in her voice

"N-NO!" Nanoha stuttered, she was shocked and guilty since she blocked the poor girl because of her jealousy. Seeing Fate now, that was a really stupid action

"If you want to replace me, just say IT!" Fate angrily accused

"What?" Nanoha got rid of her initial shocked and replace it with anger also, Fate has no right to accuse her, since FATE is the one WHO is proudly declaring Ginga as her wife... unlike to her.

"The hell, What's gotten into you?! WHY WOULD I REPLACE YOU!? What have you been thinking again?! DO YOU THINK I'LL WAIT FOR YOU IF I'M JUST GOING TO REPLACE YOU? ! I've been ENDURING YOUR INSECURITIES AND IMMATURITIES for YEARS now, and yet YOU STILL THINK I'LL REPLACE YOU?! " Nanoha asked raising her voice, she did not even realize the words she said to Fate, she didn't notice Fate's pained expression.

"You know what, Don't wait for me anymore, HAVE THAT DAMN interview without me, after all I will just ruin it, isn't' it?" Fate said

"FINE! I WILL! Do you want to suggest more? How about suggesting I'll be with Yunno instead again?" Nanoha dared

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, I'm JUST YOUR ADDITIONAL problem, incompetent TO Be -" FAte communication was cut off suddenly, leaving Nanoha shocked…

"Did she just SAID that?" Nanoha asked

"DID I heard that ri-right?" Nanoha's voice cracked at the end

"AHm.. I think,, SHe's just mad…..…...We can't blame anyone here,, and She was cut off….I told you should not blocked her, and those words were really…...But still Fate was kinda off…. Maybe hmmm… you, need to calm down first.. Both of you okay?" Hayate suggested, she was out of words to lighten the mood and she was also shocked, that's the first time she saw her two best friend fought LIKE THAT

Nanoha wipe her little tears, and stood up.

"I'm going, just looks for me in the training room" She said then left.

"What happen?" Asked Shamal, when she saw Nanoha left with a teary eyes. She looked at Hayate

"I don't know,,,, But I think we need to brace ourselves, there is a storm coming" Hayate replied

"Yeah a big ugly storm, They need help" Vita seconds

"Hmmm… When Fate come back, Shamal can you run a psychological test to her" Hayate asked her knight

"Sure, I always conduct a full check up after her mission" Shamal replied

"Yeah add Stress Test or something, anything that can evaluate her emotional state, or her subconscious thing" HAyate sugg _ested_

"Okay," SHamal agreed

"And Vita, can you managed the training grounds for 3 days?" Hayate looked at her red knight, who were drinking her soda

"Yeah sure"

Hayate smiled and thanked Vita, then she starts thinking of a plan to help her two best friends

* * *

"I'm not sabotaging my mission, corporal" Fate said to the young technician who cut her communication to her lover.

"Ma'am, what you did is very dangerous, the people in the planet were constantly hacking our transmission, especially if they saw it come from the TSAB"

"IT'S FREAKING 2 in the morning! YOU THINK they still awake?!" FAte yelled

"They're now" Ginga said in Fate's bedroom doorway

Fate clasped her hands then cover her face, she then clenched her right hand tightly making her shook with anger. The young lad paled, he really pissed the lighting demon, he prayed for his life.

"I'll handle this, Corporal please make this one incident invisible in your report" Ginga said while walking to Fate, the Corporal salute then vanished

"You're okey?" Ginga asked

"I'm fine," Growled Fate, she's still clenching her fist too tight, it was now bleeding

"Nightmare again?" Ginga continued, Fate did not replied, but her she clench her fist tighter

"Stop that" Ginga said. When Fate still clenching her fist, Ginga took Fate's hand and tried to open it. Fate just let her

"Tsk tsk tsK, you really damage it, do you think Nanoha-san won't divine buster me if she found out I let her girlfriend hurt herself?" Ginga joked

"We fought" Fate replied looking down

"Hmm,, Don't worry about it, I bet after some talk tomorrow, you two will be lovey dovey again" Ginga said

"Just take some rest, you just tired, I'll get some medicine for your hand" Ginga continued while helping Fate in laying back in her bed before she left

FAte closed her eyes, without a minute sleep claim her again, Ginga just smiled when she saw Fate sleeping with an innocent face, she then carefully patch Fate's hand

* * *

"Mama, I'm hungry" Vivio said to her mother who dazedly looking at the window

"Oh, yeah, ahm wait, what time is it?" Nanoha asked her daughter, RH glows and stated the time since Vivio still can't see read time and numbers

"Wow, that late?!" Asked Nanoha then she felt guilty again for neglecting Vivio what kind of mother she will be if she'll let her Personal Problems affected her daughter, the more she think about it the more she appreciate her own mother, how does her mother cope up those agonizing years when her father got injured and she was left taking care of them alone while managing their growing business.. Nanoha sighed, she was nowhere near to her mother. A great Mother and a wife.

"Want to to order pizza?" she asked her daughter, the kid smile ear to ear at the mention of the food, she nodded, Nanoha smiled.

It was past midnight, when Nanoha and Vivio decided to go to sleep, they played through all night and watch Kids channel, Vivio is smiling in her sleep while clenching her mother nightgown, Nanoha smiled but sadness keep on catching her she cried silently while carefully making sure Vivio won't wake up and and her tears won't fall to the child..

* * *

Fate open her eyes, and look around, what happen, she asked herself and when she turned to her right she saw Ginga sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She felt guilty, did she had a nightmare again? She can't remember, then she raised her right hand and saw it was bandaged. What happened to her? She then went to the adjacent bathroom of her room, she splash water to her face to fully wake her up, when she saw her face in the mirror everything seem to be normal..

she went to Ginga and carefully carried the girl ,

Ginga woke up when she felt she was being carried, then she found herself being carried by her savior again, she blushed

"Ahm.. sorry" Fate awkwardly said when she put Ginga to bed

"Its okay, how about you? Are you alright?" Ginga asked

"Ahm what happened?" Fate asked,

"You don't remember?"

Fate shook her head,

"Oh… maybe the medicines cause you to sleepwalking" Ginga thinking out loud

"I walked?" Fate asked dumbfounded

"Ahm no, but you fought with corporal Steven" Ginga said while looking at her side

"Why?" asked Fate, she will say sorry to the young mage when they got on board

"Ahm You called Nanoha san, and I did not heard what you talked about but you said you also quarreled with her"

Fate paled when she heard what Ginga said, she fought with Nanoha?, shit

"Damn… " she excused herself and went back to her room

"Bardiche can you contact Nanoha?" She asked,

"Sir outside called has been disabled" Her device told her

"How about message?" She asked hopefully

"I can bypass it, but there's a possibilities some parts of it will be missing" Bardiche replied

"But it's still readable?" Asked Fate

Her device just glowed

Fate opened her hologram screen and started typing, she hopes Nanoha was not as mad as she were when they saw Yunno

* * *

Heavy… why is it so heavy?

Is someone WEIGHTING HER DOWN?!

Master it's 6 a.m it's time to wake up her device told her, she tried to open her eyes, but it seem impossible, maybe she sleep for 5 more minutes, with that thought in mind, Nanoha let her sleep claim her again..

"mama" a small voice called her

" _Mmmmmm"_ she murmured

"mama Aunt Hayate is here" the voice said again

"You know, maybe we should call Vita to wake your mama" An adult voice now spoke

"Can't you wake her up?" the child worriedly asked

" Oh, wait….Okay~ That will suffice, Okay, Vivio can you get me that small garden sprinkler" The Voice panicked first but soon become naughty

"Okay Nanoha chan~~~ wakey up~~""

A water blitz suddenly touched Nanoha's face that wake her.

she suddenly sat up and saw her friend with the indoor sprinkler "HAYATE CHAN!" She yelled

"What? I tried to wake you up sincerely, I've even managed to control myself not to wake you up via groping" Hayate raised her eyebrow at her.

Nanoha Immediately covered her chest with the blanket

"Try it, And I tell it to Fate chan, " she dared

"Ohhh- so you two reconciled already?" Hayate beamed at her, and Vivio looked at her worried

"Mama, you and Fate-mama fought?" Vivio asks,and Nanoha glared at Hayate , who immediately cover her mouth then looked at the other side while whistling

"No, Vivio we did not" she said smiling at Vivio, it was now Hayate who looked at her with concern, she sighed

"What time is it?" Nanoha sked

"Its 8 in the morning" Replied Hayate

"WHAT?!"

HAyate and Vivio nodded

"SHoot Vivio quickly take a bath, you have school today"

"(Giggled ) Mama, aunt Hayate called already the school saying I can't go to school today"

"likewise to you my dear Friend" Seconds Hayate

"Huh?" asked Nanoha

"You subjected to 5 days break" clarified Hayate

"But WHY? " demanded Nanoha, Annoyance is evident in her voice, her job is the only one that keep her thoughts away from her stressed

"Woah relax, it's for your interview, you need to ready yourself so you can answer the director of the immigration-"

"Social" corrected Nanoha, cutting Hayate explanation

"Whatever, you will soon meet the guy anyway after this step"

"If we managed to step up" bitterly replied Nanoha…. Silent reign,with Hayate looking at Nanoha with a disappointment, while Nanoha is looking everywhere except her. then Nanoha looked at Vivio smiling.

"Vivio, Do you want to go with me to the grocery?" she asked breaking the Tension

"SURE MAMA, can we buy Ice cream after? Or CAke? then toys? Happily asked the child

"Hmmmmm,,,, okay but you will only choose one" Nanoha replied

"If I were you, I will choose Ice cream, I bet Fate-mama will have a toy for you once she returned, and your mama is the best baker here in Mid, you can asked her to bake a cake for you anytime" Hayate suggested to the kid, Making Vivio smile and nodded, then Nanoha asked her daughter to go to her room, so she can get ready,her obedietnly followed, leaving the two adults alone

" You know I almost called an ambulance a while ago, geez if you want to be a sleeping princess, please do it when your prince come back, " Hayate blurted out

"I'm sorry, It's just like a feel so tired lately I don't know why" Nanoha said looking tired again even though she just woken up

"You're not overworking yourself again Nanoha, isn't it?" Hayate looked at her with concern and worried

"Of course not, I can't afford to be sick, I'm the only one Vivio have" Nanoha said, Hayate frowned for a moment then sighed

"Anyway, as I was saying a while ago, you are subjected to 5 days-"

"Why that long?" Nanoha cuts in, ready to argue again, Hayate wants to strangle NAnoha already for her stubbornness, but she chose not to do so,

"Can you just please don't asked?" Hayate pleaded

"Bu-

"SHUUSH"

"I -

"Instructor Takamachi….." Hayate said a little angrier

"Fine" Nanoha conceded.

"Thank you, now I need to go back to office okay? Please don't do anything stupid" Hayate warned, Nanoha just smiled, "Thank you Hayate" She said, genuine feeling grateful for her friend

Hayate smiled back

* * *

"Fate-chan!" NAnoha run towards her lover the moment she saw her disembark to the ship. Fate happily comfort Nanoha.

"Welcome back" she said

Fate just smiled, Nanoha can't help but to be mesmerized to her lover, so she lean forward and kissed her, she overjoyed when Fate kissed back despite in a public places

"I love you" Nanoha said when they stopped, Fate smiled again.

"I know" Fate replied

"I'm sorry about what I said" Nanoha sincerely said, Fate just nodded and chuckled

"I know, Nanoha" Fate said, Nanoha smiled and kissed Fate again but this time Fate did not reciprocate. Nanoha become confused

"Nanoha, I'm sorry" Fate said to her,

"Huh? why are you apologizing?" she asked her lover

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do it anymore" Fate said

"I also want to know if there's some other way to tell you" Fate continued

"wh-

"I wished I've never said it"

"Nanoha, I can't" Fate said

"mama!" Vivio called out to her, she saw her child being taken away, Nanoha immedietly looked at Fate, but Fate suddenly vanished.

"mama!" Vivio called again, Nanoha run towards her daughter

"wait! please don't take her away from us again!" Nanoha yelled

"mama wake up!" Vivio voice is now closer

"Master, the kitchen is burning" RH voiced out, in Instant Nanoha opened her eyes and saw a black smoke emitting from the kitchen,

"SHIT!" she run towards the kitchen to see if she can put out the fire but seeing how big it is, she commanded raging heart to signal the land lady about the fire and took the coughing Vivio outside, soon the water sprinkler opened and the other tenant went out to their respective unit to checked what happened while the others proceed to the fire exit for the safety precautions. Nanoha, with Vivio stayed outside their unit, since the moment the sprinkler opened thew watched how the fire starts to diminished.

"mama, will Mrs. Sheryl banned us in baking from now on?" Vivio asked, Nanoha smiled ackwardly at Vivio

"I hope not baby" she said,, Great now she have additional problem to solve.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Good day, I would like to say thank you very much dear readers…

To darshes: Thank you for the wonderful review, I supposed to answer you via pm but I think it's better if others will read my opinion too since they might also have an Idea about the subject (I encourage everyone to participate hahaha)

The reason I choose Ginga is because you said it yourself in the fanfic she was already portrayed like that, meaning I'm actually just going with the flow,it will also make my life easier instead of making a new character which I need to introduce or used another character that has no history with Fate and another is a lot of Readers seem to accepted her like that and for them she fit the role perfectly.. hahaha maybe the first writer who introduced her like that should be the one answering your question.

And friends, I believe in a happy ending, and my definition of Happy ending is where every characters were at peace with each whether the pair end up together or not..

If you Read Pick up lines , I made Yunno the one who help Fate, despite of making him looked bad at first

And In Sorry for being late … I made Ginga the one who help Nanoha, despite being flirt to Fate..

And in my one shots..Just a dream, the narrator (High FIVE to the one who guess it right)..accepted the fact they will never be together

Friend of mine , Nanoha also accepted her friend zone status to Fate

But readers I never stated in my stories they ended up being sad, isn't it? Because that is my Happy Ending definition "Peace" since I believe it's better to be single at peace rather be with someone in chaos

As much I wanted to update weekly like before,,, I can't.. So sorry… My life is literary in a very fast pace mode… After I finished and passed my thesis, I got a job just waiting for me to graduate (which will happen very soon, it is also the reason why I've been busy)… and I'm also enrolled in a review center for a my upcoming board exam…..

I'm sorry..as much as I wanted to finished this one already. I can't….. So sorry…

Anyway Thank you and I really hope to get back at you.. Maybe after my board.. Or when I'm settled in my new chapter of my life.. I will.. Since in my bucket list a promised myself I will write a 5 multi-chapter nanoha fanfic…..

AGain I don't own anything and a hundred thank you to you all….

sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling etc...

See you soon...


	5. Chapter 5

"So what really happened?" Asked Yunno, Nanoha had called him asking him if he can help in moving some of her things in her new unit

"Nyahaha, I burned down the kitchen. Stupid me" Nanoha replied sheepishly, Yunno looked at her, Nanoha will never be that careless….

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"Oh, don't worry, no one got hurt" Nanoha replied while closing another cardboard box

"That's not what I meant, Are you fine? Nanoha what's wrong? He asked a little demanding for him, indicating how concerned he is to her, to them.

"I was just a little distracted that's all" Nanoha honestly replied, she stops packing and looked away from him

Yunno, wants to push more details about the topic, but seeing how repulse Nanoha to it, he decided to comfort her, he moves closer to Nanoha; to hug her, but Nanoha backs away.

"Yunno-kun, ahm I'm sorry but…" she trailed off, she tried to stop her tears by looking up, then she fork her hair and sighed heavily

"Fate-chan,... things are not good with us, and the last thing I want is to add more to that,, and I-I'm really sorry" She explained looking at Yunno with hopeful eyes that he will understand, Yunno just smiled sadly

"So I guess she still hates me?" Yunno jokingly asked but you can sense there is an evident disappointment and hurt in his part

"No. Fate-chan just having difficulties lately,and….. don't think too much about it" She said trying to defend her girlfriend behaviour to ease their tension,

"Okay" Yunno said smiling, Nanoha smiled back but it did not reached her eyes

"Mama!, Mama!, Can I put my drawings to the wall of my new room?" Vivio suddenly shows up with her drawings, along with Zafira who currently full of tapes

"Sure, honey, but what happen to Zafira?" Nanoha asked, she still wonder what kind of magic does Vivio have, that she managed to turn the atmosphere upside down

"Oh he…" Vivio explained but Nanoha world suddenly swirled around, that she alomst lost focus and lean on the nearest object she touches

"Nanoha?" Yunno asked, he walked towards Nanoha who become pale

"Hmm?" Nanoha looked and was shocked to the closeness of Yunno

"Are you alright?" He asked while putting his palm on Nanoha's forehead, making her blush.

"Mama?" Vivio went nearer to her Nanoha -mama when she saw her mama turn red all of a sudden

Nanoha immediately shoved Yunno and took Vivio,

"I'm fine Vivio~" she said merrily, Vivio cup her mother's face and examined it

"You're not" she said in a way too serious for her age's, Nanoha can't help herself but lean on the touch of her child, last night she called her girlfriend after the accident, hoping she can talked to her so she can say sorry for her mistakes and others. Sadly she can't get through, and she received a msg that she can't read since it was corrupted, the only thing she can understand to that messsage, is Fate is saying sorry, she was more worried now, what if Fate does not want to come back again, What if Fate really wants to break up with her, just like her dream.

"Mama?" Ask Vivio again

Nanoha chuckled sadly, " I'm Fine Vivio, promise" she lied kissing Vivio

Vivio just looked at her,. Yunno coughed and tried to lighten the mood

"Hey Vivio, wants to go with uncle? Let's scout your new home" He said smiling to the child. Vivio just shook her head and hug Nanoha tighter.

Yunno sighed at Vivio reaction, he wonder what can he do to be able to cheer the mother- daughter duo. Then an Idea hit him,

"Hey Vivio chan look" he called her, then he transform himself to a ferret, Vivio immediately beamed at the cute animal

"WOW! MAMA LOOK! Uncle Yunno turned into a weasel!" Vivio happily said while excitedly pointing at Yunno

Nanoha can't help but to laugh, and even though he was a little hurt to be called a weasel Yunno just let it go, and laughed also, then he perform some tricks to distract Vivio

* * *

"Enforcer Harloawn" Her commander had called her, actually if he won't contact him today she will the one who will contact him about her departure to this mission, often she can tolerate the extra days in the field but right now her priority is her family, her daughter and lover.

"Sir, I would like to -"

"You are free to go" Commander Tucs said while shuffling some papers on his hands on the video call

"Sir?" Fate asked but she can't hide the smile on her face already

"Are you not listening to me enforcer or you just want to stay more? He said irritated

"No-no, of course not!" she immediately said

Ginga looked at Fate in the balcony and she can't help but smile because her crush despite of being in trouble (in terms of the tone of their commander) she was smiling genuine. Then suddenly there's something that spark in her far away left vision, she become alert and cast a minimal barrier to them.

"Yes sir" Fate said as she was dismissed by her commander

Fate sighed and smiled. She then dialed Nanoha's number using the civilian phone she got for this mission.

* * *

Nanoha laughed when she saw Vivio hug the ferret with fierce and try to dress it in a cute doll outfit along with Zafira which is now have a cape and a ribbon. Then suddenly raging heart glows, she looked at it but it just show an unknown number. She compliment whether to answer it or not, she choose the later, she went to the balcony but she stand where she can see her daughter playing, she was actually getting scared for Yunno's well being already and dignity.

"Hello?" said Nanoha

"Nanoha" Fate replied in a gentle voice, Nanoha felt an overwhelm feeling the moment she heard her lover. If only she can pounce, hug the blonde and kissed her restlessly, but it was soon faded and turn into guilt when she remember their last conversation, she tried to stop her sobs but it was too late.

"Nanoha? did you miss me that much?" Fate asked merrily trying to changed the heavy mood, right after she called, but Nanoha sobs seems to be more distraught now, she immediately panicked

"Hey.. I'm so-" Fate's apologized was cut by Nanoha regretful voice

"I'm sorry Fate chan" she said, Fate silent and listened to her girlfriend

"I- I did not mean anything I said. Please,, please believe me, I'm really really sorry, I was just- (sniffed ) I'm really sorry" Nanoha pleaded, this is the first time she ran out of words, and she can't seem to control her emotion she always knew that Fate is her greatest weakness and strength, she does not know if Fate knows it or not, But if Fate's gone there's no way she can continue living, even if there is Vivio, there's a voice in the back of her head saying she can't live without Fate.

Fate was taken back, Nanoha were always so strong and bright, even when she got herself hurt due to overwork, Nanoha never back down, or show any emotional stress, this is the first time she heard Nanoha sounded so weak and frail like any minute she will collapse and fall down.

"Nanoha , I'm not mad? It was me who supposed to say sorry isn't it? I mean I supposed to be with you already is it not" Fate said trying to soothed her lover, then she remembers Ginga said the other day,

"If this about our argument?" she asked her, Nanoha meekly nodded. Fate sighed then looked at the balcony where Ginga supposed to be, but right now she was not, funny she did not saw her went inside

"I don't even remember it" Fate said to her fiance , who suddenly look at her

"HUh?"

"I must be sleeptalking that time" Fate scratched her head trying to laughed it all, then she coughed to clear her throat and smiled gently at Nanoha

"I'm sorry " Fate said, Nanoha chuckled and wipe the tears that managed to fall

"Me, too, I'm sorry Fate-chan, I love you" Nanoha said, Fate pressed the phone harder to her ear.

"I'll be there tonight" Fate said after a while

"Re-Really?" Nanoha asked, her sadness turned to an overwhelming feeling

"Yup, I'll board later, it maybe late, but I'll be there tonight" Fate affirmed her lover, she pretty sure tonight she will be with her Family,

"Mama, who is that?" Vivio suddenly appeared behind Nanoha, Nanoha wipe her shred tears and turned to her daughter

"It's Fate mama" she said, Vivio suddenly squealed and ran towards Nanoha, and started shouting to the blank hologram in front of Nanoha, Fate laughed and Lowered the volume in her phone then she looked for Ginga inside the house where her vision can reach, again she did not see her. She turned her attention to her phone again to focus on her daughter now who speaking non stop at the other line.

"When will you come back fate-mama, Me and Nanoha Mama, miss you already - A lot!" Vivio said

"Tonight baby," Fate said

"Really Mama?!" asked Vivio

"Yup, Promise,and tomorrow morning I'll cook your favorite breakfast as payment to my delay," Fate told her daughter

"Mama, you don't need to compensate, you all our need!, and Nanoha-mama misses you a lot, She-" Nanoha abruptly stop her daughter ranting and gently shuush her

"Vivio?" asked Fate to the phone, then she paused and try to look for Ginga.

"What time will you be at the terminal?" It was now Nanoha's voice on the other line

"Maybe 7:30 p.m" answered Fate, she's walking in the apartment now, opening doors.

"Okay, I'll fetch you" Nanoha happily said, Fate just hummed in responce

"I love you Fate-chan" Nanoha said again

"I know- Nanoha I need to go now, See you later, Bye" Fate immediately hung the phone to Nanoha's suprise.

"Okay bye" Nanoha said even though Fate's is already gone

"who is that?" Asked Yunno who walked to them now, his hair is disheveled and he has a red dot on his cheek

"UNCLE YUNNO! we're still playing, You gonna marry mister Ponta,''

'' A little help please?" Yunno looked at his friend

"Nyhaha baby you do know Uncle Yunno is a man?"

"Hmm-mmm" Vivio nodded

"He can't marry mister Ponta the squirrel"

"But mama, why?, he can be a weasel, he was a while ago?" Nanoha was about to say something but Vivio continue

"And Uncle Yunno said he loves Mister Ponta, and if you love somebody you'll marry them, just like Mamas" She said in a Beam, Yunno looked at Nanoha

"You're getting married?" He asked Nanoha

"am, yeah, she proposed to me before she left" replied Nanoha blushing she haven't told Yunno about it, actually she does not anyone to know about, Hayate is just simply nosy and she does not know how that raccoon got the information , or she just guest it.

"Well, that solved the problem why are you still stressed then?" He asked

"I'm not Stressed" Deny Nanoha

"You are"

"Am NOT!" Yunno just smile and leaned on the door way

"SO when is the wedding?" He asked smiling

"Ahm-"

"Am I invited?" Yunno said teasingly

"Of course you are!" Nanoha quick to responsed

"Hahaha, so when is the wedding?" He asked again, Nanoha Looked at Zafira, the dog went to them and managed Vivio to follow him,

"She wants to get married after we formally adopt Vivio" Said Nanoha then looked at Vivio who happily palying with Zafira again.

"ohh" Yunno adjusted his glasses and smile gently at Nanoha

"I won't ask more, I will just congratulate you" He said then stood up straight and coughed

"Congratulation Nanoha" he said genuinely smiling at the girl he once dream to have, and now a wonderful young woman that he knew can't be his

"thank you Yunno-kun- For everything" Nanoha equally smiled at her friend

* * *

it was past 8, but there is still no sign of her lover, Thank goodness she managed to convince Vivio to stay with the Yagami, since she know Fate's flight can be delay.

She looked again at her wrist watch, it was now 8:30 p.m. She sat at the near terminal bench and watch the people come and go.

* * *

"Oh, Vita managed to get her to sleep,"

"I see thank you,"

"No problem, still no super hot model, barbie doll walking down the hallway?" Hayate asked, Nanoha just shooked her head

"well.. why don't you just come back and get some rest Nanoha, I'm sure Fate-chan won't mind"

"No Hayate, if I'm tired, Fate probably weary there's no way I'll let her be" Nanoha said with conviction

"If you say so, Just go back if you feel sleepy it better, you need to take care yourself Nanoha" Hayate worriedly said

"yup, I'm fine! I can still wait for Fate-chan"

"Okay, just messaged if you need anything"

"I'll will"

"bye, Nanoha" Hayate waved at the video Chat before it end

Nanoha looked again at her wrist watch and at the terminal's clock

it was already 10 p.m

* * *

"Nanoha"

"oh Nanoha-chan~"

a sweet voice calling out to her

"You know it's not safe to sleep in a place like this"

she opened her eyes but immediately cover it with her palm, since the light is too high for her

"are you alright?"

she nodded, when her vision adjusted she looked at her surroundings and then to her best friend who is sitting beside her.

"what time is it?"

"It's past one, I think?' Hayate sheepishly said, Nanoha nodded again and looked at the now almost empty waiting area

"General Tucs, issued a statement regarding their mission, they requested backup -

"What?" Nanoha is now full awake when she heard her friend about back up, it just mean her lover is in danger

"relax, Nanoha, she's fine, well her name is still not listed in the missing TSAB's employee, but she was on the list who needs to stay longer" Hayate explained

"I see, did you manage to talk to her?" Nanoha asked

"Yes, but as her Superior" Hayate replied

Nanoha leaned back to her chair, then she stretch her arms and rotate her shoulders

"You should have just gone home, when you felt sleepy" Hayate scolded

"I'm Fine"

Hayate signed and stood up then offer a hand to Nanoha, who gladly took it. They went to Hayate's car and silently get in.

While driving, Hayate keep on stealing glance on Nanoha who's sight been fixated on the dark road

"You know Nanoha-chan, you can tell me anything' She said, a silent Nanoha is much more scary than the white devil

"I'm fine, Hayate" Nanoha said while leaning on her side of the window and covering half of her face of her hand

Hayate signed and tried again

"I'm sure Fate-chan does not mean to-

"Hayate stops" Nanoha abruptly replied while resting her head in the close window and covering her eyes with her hand

"okay..."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired..." Nanoha said after a while then sat up straight but she still covering her eyes

"Ahum, go to sleep then, I'll wake you up once we're home" Hayate replied, not looking back to Nanoha anymore

"thank you Hayate" with that Nanoha reclined her seat and cover her eyes with her hand and her handkerchief

Hayate silently drive while listening to her friend's sobs, She hopes Fate-chan surely know what her doing.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm back!

I'm so sorry! really I am... But I did not know Life will keep me busy,,,

and also I lost my dear Cat, and my two Betta Fishes,,,, huhuhuhuhu

So I was down for more than three months and my work keep on pilling... and lots of things happen..

I've actually finished this when ASEAN summit took place in my country, that 5-day rest was the best thing that ever happened to me since I've worked...

anyway-

I'm sorry for all the wrong grammars and spellings, I did not proofread this one nor reread it again.

About the last chapter,

Thank you for all the reviews and messages. Especially to the guest reviewers, it does help me to retain my motivation to write and finish it..( even though I do not reply often or Late) I really appreciate it..

To Darshes : about the characters, well I want the readers to know that sometimes its confusing to understand, or how hard to talked to a stressed person is, that sometimes communicating to them will turn into chaos ( I experienced it so many times) when they defense mechanism is active, (especially stubborn people who in denial that the were stressed) even though you genuine want to help; they often agitate and lash out... so when you ask if I did some technical Error about characterization, it means it work is it not? hahaha

I agree to you by the way, I think Nanoha is the perfect wifey ( to Fate) ...

Again Thank you very much, I'll hope I can Update often now since quarter half of my problems were solved...

Good Day everyone, See you when I update again...


End file.
